Black Ops: Revenge of Red Dragon
by EternalBlazing
Summary: Su pasado estaba cubierto de llamas que lo consumió todo, la muerte de miles de inocentes pesa a sus espaldas. Derramó tanta sangre que jamas podria borrar las manchas, pero ese día llego el momento de ajustar cuentas pendientes con aquel que lo obligó a cometer todas esas atrocidades y vengar la muerte de sus camaradas caídos, a quienes el mismo les arrebató la vida.


**Un Saludos a todos compañeros, esto que les traigo es por ahora un One-Shot. Les explico que para hacerlo me inspiré en juegos como Call of Duty y una que otra película de acciòn por ahi, ademas el nombre de Makarov es el mismo que el villano del juego anteriormente mencionado pero no guarda relación con el personaje de dicho juego, solo es un Oc que lleva el nombre de alguien más. Espero lo disfruten.**

 **Para los que seguian mis Fics, me quiero disculpar por no actualizar. Ahora la responsabilidad del Hogar a recaido parcialmente en mis hombros y eso me mantiene lejos de la PC, espero de corazón comprendan mi situación ya que vivo en el país con la inflación actual mas alta del mundo, si hablo de Venezuela.**

* * *

 **Black Ops: Revenge of Red Dragon.**

 **Un Pasado en Llamas...**

La tensión del ambiente lo sofocaba, al igual que lo hacia el calor generado por las enormes llamaradas a su alrededor. Gotas de sudor se escurrían de su frente haciendo que algunos cabellos castaños se pegaran a su frente, mientras buscaba con la mirada intentando orientarse en medio de la confusión, su cuerpo le dolía a horrores y tuvo que buscar apoyo en un muro cercano para poder levantarse y guiarse.

Sus sentidos principales se encontraban fuera de sí, pero lo que ahora primaba en esa situación era su instinto, mismo que le indicaba una cosa… ¡Peligro! Sintiendo una amenaza inminente sobre él esquivo lanzándose por el suelo y rodando lejos de su atacante, intento incorporarse para defenderse pero un golpe directo al rostro lo derribo, llevo sus manos instintivamente a su rostro pero no hubo tiempo para lamentar ese golpe. Rondando una vez más esquivo otro ataque percibiendo un sonido metálico estrellándose contra el suelo y en un pensamiento rápido dedujo que se trataba de una barra metálica.

Con la adrenalina fluyendo por sus venas y sus sentidos trabajando al máximo, alzo la mirada buscando a su atacante llegando a identificar a un hombre joven en sus treinta y tantos años, vestido con un traje de negocios gris y su rostro estaba deformado por la ira. Peino su cabello hacia atrás con su mano mientras suspiraba intentando relajarse, jugueteando con la misma barra metálica que anteriormente utilizo para intentar matarlo.

"Te has metido mucho en mis asuntos, Issei" Dijo el hombre, fijando sus ojos grises en el herido muchacho frente a él.

El muchacho en cuestión se trataba de un adolescente de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, vestido por ropas negras y un chaleco táctico militar negro. Este mismo vocifero algo en voz baja y le dedico una mirada gélida al hombre quien se reía de su estado.

"Aww el niño está enojado, ¡Me enfermas!" Bramo en lo que levantaba la barra para acabar con el chico, pero en un impulso de resistencia se abalanzo sobre el hombre, utilizando sus brazos formando una x para detener el avance de la barra.

Así que aplicando fuerza desvió su trayectoria hacia la izquierda para después sujetar la muñeca del hombre y propinarle un fuerte cabezazo, sacándolo de balance momentáneamente.

"No te dejare salirte con la tuya, Makarov" Dijo el joven con voz vacía y ojos fríos, sin dejar espacio a actuar al mayor lo golpeo con un derechazo certero a la mandíbula y después dándole un buen rodillazo al estomago.

El hombre conocido como Makarov se desplomo en el suelo, sintiendo un dolor terrible por el contraataque de Issei. Se arrastro como el sucio insecto que era, según el punto de vista del adolescente castaño. Mismo que se acercaba a paso lento y tortuoso, causando terror en el hombre.

El calor aumentaba con el paso del tiempo, las llamas con rapidez consumían la estructura interna del edificio que daba a entender que todo se estaba volviendo inestable. Pero Issei ignoraba ese hecho, tenía una misión y debía cumplirla… **¡Matar a Vladimir Makarov a toda costa!** Y sin lugar a dudas pateo el cuerpo adolorido del hombre más despreciable que haya conocido, pero antes debía hacerlo sufrir por todo el daño que había causado… y todo el dolor que le causo a él. Esto ya no era una simple misión… esto era una venganza personal.

"Levántate maldito. Aun no es tiempo para descansos" Bramo el castaño, sin llegar a cambiar su expresión neutra, pero en su voz se notaba el estado de ira del muchacho. El muy cobarde levanto sus manos en dirección al muchacho, en un intento de tranquilizar al castaño y pedir piedad.

"¡Espera! ¡Detente, por favor!" Rogo desesperado, esperando poder hacerlo desistir de matarlo. " ¡Te daré lo que sea, pero no me mates!" pero sus palabras caían en oídos sordos, el castaño se subió a horcajadas sobre el hombre castigándolo con una lluvia de golpes a la cara. Vladimir intentaba defenderse pero era inútil contra la fuerza guiada por la rabia de Issei.

 _Un golpe…_

 _Dos Golpes…_

 _Tres Golpes…_

 _Cuatro… Cinco… Seis…_

 _Hasta que perdió la cuenta…_

Cuando por fin se detuvo, el pecho del castaño subía y bajaba de forma acelerada, su respiración era irregular y luchaba por recuperar el aliento después de castigar al bastardo de Makarov.

"Eso es todo… Issei… solo eres un niño estúpido… yo te lo di todo" El hombre escupió sangre, su rostro estaba lleno de hematomas y su labio estaba roto, además de que tres de sus dientes salieron volando. "Lo recuerdas… yo te di un hogar… yo te entrene… yo te salve" le recrimino el mayor.

"Tú me traicionaste…" murmuro oscuramente " ¡Y antes de eso me obligaste a matar a miles de inocentes!" termino por gritar mientras lagrimas se deslizaban con total libertad de sus ojos. Incentivándolo a sacar una pistola: Ruger PX4 Storm, una pistola que alguna vez fue empuñada por uno de sus camaradas caídos. Apuntándole directo al rostro, entre ceja y ceja

"¿Entonces estamos en esa no, Isse?... vamos dispara, se hombre y mátame… o es que eres un cobarde… yo no entrene un cobarde" Se burlaba con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. " ¿Qué pasa? ¡Hazlo! ¡Mátame como mataste a tu equipo! ¡Andaa!" Dijo tomando los brazos de Issei y pegaba el cañón del arma a su frente, incitando al joven a jalar el gatillo.

A pesar de las provocaciones, el castaño se mantenía estático, no apartaba la mirada de los ojos heterocromaticos –un ojo azul y otro verde- del sujeto en el suelo. Su brazo temblaba y su mente dudaba, la ira, la frustración y la impotencia comenzaba a acumularse en su interior, su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba. Bajando súbitamente la guardia.

"Sabía que no lo harías." Se jacto Makarov quien se movió rápido y aparto el arma, aprovechándose de la duda del chico quien apenas tuvo tiempo a reaccionar.

Ambos comenzaron a forcejear cuando Makarov golpeo a Issei y este soltó la pistola, pero no podía arriesgarse a dejar que su oponente tomara ventaja. El arma se deslizo unos metros por el suelo e Issei sujeto el pie de Makarov para hacerlo tropezar y evitar que se apoderara del artefacto, enojado Vladimir pataleo para soltarse pero el castaño se negó a hacerlo. Finalmente una patada le dio justo en la cara de Issei soltando al hombre mayor quien se apresuro a tomar el arma pero no contaba que esa no era la única arma del chico.

Recuperándose Issei vio que Makarov estaba por levantar el arma, así que por inercia saco de la funda en su pecho empuño un cuchillo de combate. Girándolo en el aire lo agarro del filo con sus dedos índice y pulgar, poniendo todo en un lanzamiento.

"No lo harás" el castaño con gran habilidad y rapidez lanzo el cuchillo, el cual voló por los aires con una trayectoria fija y esa era la mano del hombre.

"Ahhh ¡Maldito!" Maldijo cuando sintió el cuchillo pasar y rebanar su piel, obligándolo a soltar el arma y en un corto lapso de tiempo ser embestido por el cuerpo del castaño quien lo alzo por el aire.

Ambos chocaron contra una pared carbonizada; la cual aun mantenía brazas ardiendo, derribándola por completo y llegando uno de los lobbies principales del hotel en que se encontraba. La sala estaba ubicaba en la piso numero 80, era un área circular decorada con varios artilugios de gran costo y justo en el centro un gran cristal circular que daba una gran vista a los pisos inferiores. Pero lo que anteriormente era un lugar ostentoso ahora se estaba reduciendo a meras cenizas y la razón era que un Helicóptero atravesaba el techo del edificio, colgando de este y siendo el punto de inicio del fuego.

Dejando estos detalles de lado, Issei y Makarov continuaban peleando para matar al otro. Issei esquivo un golpe agachándose y respondiéndole con un gancho izquierdo, pero Makarov lo tomo del brazo aplicándole una llave para inmovilizarlo. El castaño apretó los dientes por el dolor, si no hacia algo Makarov podía matarlo, así que usando las pocas fuerzas e ignorando todo el dolor en sus músculos se impulso con su brazo libre sorprendiendo al mayor, y haciendo uso de un tablón de alguna silla lo golpeo con todas las fuerza que tuviera.

Vladimir no tuvo más que retroceder, sosteniendo su cabeza mientras un dolor punzante se expandía por su sistema nervioso. Miro sus manos y descubrió que estaban manchadas con su sangre, apretándolas con ira miro al chico quien se sostenía el brazo. Inesperado, Issei acorto la distancia entre ello y pateo la zona que unía la rotula con la tibia produciendo un horrible crujido, Vladimir quedo de rodillas ahogando un grito sintiendo después los brazos de Issei rodearlo y realizar un movimiento de lucha improvisado. El adolescente lo elevo por los aires sujetándole la cintura aplicando un poderoso suplex, estampando con todas sus fuerzas al hombre contra el duro suelo del edificio.

Ambos se separaron después de dicha acción, Issei por precaución y Vladimir intentaba recuperarse del fuerte impacto que afecto principalmente su cráneo y posiblemente pudo haberle roto el cuello. Era consciente que en verdad el chico intento matarlo, esa era la razón de usar dicha técnica tan peligrosa empleada fuera de un ring de lucha libre.

"¿Qué sucede, Anciano? ¿Acaso soy demasiado para ti?" Se burlo el adolescente, por primera vez una sonrisa se grabo en su rostro, una que causo la furia de Vladimir.

Pero este se calmo y respiro hondo, antes de sonreír…

"Me impresionas Hyoudou, te entrenaron bien en mis filas. Casi puedo decir que estoy orgulloso… pero lástima que las cosas terminaran así, eres igual que la perra de tu madre y el imbécil de tu padre" Fulmino el hombre causando un gran impacto en el chico, quien abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

Makarov sonrió malicioso al ver los ojos de su ex soldado. "¿Olvide decírtelo? Si Issei, ¡Yo cause la muerte a tus padres!" Confeso con una emoción enfermiza, burlándose de la cara impactada de Issei. "Esos imbéciles creyeron que podían arruinar todo lo que yo construí, así que hice que la empresa de tu padre quebrara. Después de que ese idiota se suicidara yo mismo me encargue de tu madre, debías escucharla gritar por ti… pero tú nunca hubieras podido hacer nada ¡NADA!" El hombre comenzó a reír a carcajadas como un loco, pero sus palabras fueron su propia sentencia. Había jugado con fuego… y ahora se quemaría en la hoguera.

"Tu… tu… ¡Maldito seas!" Grito en un frenesí de furia, lanzándose contra el infeliz estrellándole contra el cristal en medio de la sala. Este se agrieto un poco, golpeándolo con toda su fuerza y pudo divisar un cable grueso que colgaba en el techo. En un impulso homicida tomo el cable y lo enredo alrededor del cuello de Vladimir quien intento evitarlo pero un golpe del castaño lo inmovilizo, entonces lo tomo del cabello y comenzó a azotarlo con lujo de violencia contra el cristal causando que las grietas aumentaran.

En un último azote el cristal se quebró haciendo que ambos cayeran al vacio, pero afortunadamente Issei cayó en la plataforma de la sala inferior evitando por poco al vacio. Un golpe en su espalda producto de la caída, intento incorporarse pero no podía hacerlo. Unos quejidos desesperados llamaron su atención y entonces lo vio con sus propios ojos…

 _Aquel hombre que lo hizo sufrir tanto…_

 _El que mato a miles de personas por ambición…_

 _Quien convirtió su vida y la de muchos en un Infierno…_

 _Ver su desesperación…_

 _Fue algo liberador…_

 _Al fin Pagaría…_

Vladimir Makarov se encontraba colgado al vacio por el cuello, gracias al lazo improvisado hecho por Issei. Este luchaba por liberarse, pero su resistencia lo acercaba más a su destino y lentamente su vida se apagaba todo frente a un agotado Issei. Fue entonces que el villano por fin dio su último aliento, pero para Issei no había sido suficiente, era un final demasiado compasivo para un hombre como lo era Makarov. Pero al final logro quitarse un gran peso de encima.

*Crack* *Crash*

El sonido de las vigas quebrarse llamo la atención del muchacho y, a su derecha el techo se vino abajo llevándose consigo el helicóptero y el cuerpo de Makarov. Intento levantarse pero un fuerte dolor en una de sus piernas la cual no respondía y en su lugar le produjo un fuerte dolor, maldigo su suerte mientras golpeaba frustrado el suelo. Lentamente caía en la inconsciencia aceptando que pronto moriría.

Mientras sus parpados se cerraban… escuchaban de forma lejana algunas voces pero estaba demasiado cansado para averiguar de quien o quienes se trataba.

Todo se había vuelto negro… entregándose a la incertidumbre de que pasaría si lograba despertar.

Pero siempre mantuvo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.


End file.
